The Adventures of Prince Justin
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin decides to tell her daughter Daisy one bedtime story she'll never forget. This is the story about a handsome prince and a beautiful princess joined together in drama, adventure, and romance put together. Will it be or won't be happily ever after?
1. Ch 1: The Story Begins

**"The Adventures of Prince Justin"**

**Rated T for Humor and nothing else.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This is my F-You to the fairy tale! I don't own Total Drama and any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Story Begins<strong>

Ahhhhhhhh...it just seemed to be any ordinary night in the cold February night.

Right then, there was a little girl of seven, looking so cozy in her soft warm bed. The child had exceptionally long black hair just like her mother, almond shaped blue eyes just like her father, and just smooth tanned skin in between. She was even so pretty like her mother as well. She was usually a mix of Asian and Hawaiian blended together.

This actually happened to be Daisy, which happened to be the daughter of Justin. After the Total Drama series had ended such a long time ago, the male model continued to work nonstop back and forth until he met up with one of his castmates from the past. It wasn't until they started a trusting, blossoming relationship that it resulted in the birth of their daughter, Daisy. Justin made enough cash to retire at age 30 and he and his wife had settled in a nice quiet condo in Los Angeles, California. Even though Justin merely stuck to his good old Hawaiian roots. The only things that now meant more to Justin's life was his comforting wife and their loving daughter.

One of their monthly traditions for the father and daughter is that Justin would tell Daisy a nice made-up bedtime story, while his wife just chilled on the soft comfy couch. One of these nights would prove to be one of the most interesting tales his daughter had ever heard in such a long time. It all happened when Justin was busy looking for a nice fairytale to read for his sleepy daughter.

"Okay, which story do you want me to read for you? You want the "Humpty Dumpty" or the "Three Blind Mice"? I swear, my hands are gonna be worn out from all this book searching..." Justin spoke as he turned to her daughter. Justin had now became 30 years old in which he still looked the same in which he had stepped into the Island 14 years ago.

"I don't know, daddy. I feel like we've been reading the same story all over again. Why can't we get any new stories from the library?" Daisy said right to her handsome father.

"We could, but the library is still infested with absestos and I wouldn't want anything sick to happen to my little girl. Besides, this is the only thing we can do until the rest of the library is cleared of this problem."

"Ohhhhhhhh...could you make up a story for me so I can least go to sleep?" Daisy pleaded for her father with just the cutest puppy-dog face she could ever make. Justin let out quite a chuckle, knowing that he could never refuse for her daughter.

"Well...I don't see why not. I can decide to kill time. Okay...um..." Justin thought so hard trying to come up with a good plot of the story.

"How about 'Once Upon A Time', daddy?" Daisy added.

"Hold on...let me think..." Justin replied, still thinking. He had finally come up with an idea that would make her daughter satisfied. "Okay...I got one. Once upon a time...there was a handsome prince named Prince Justin. And he was in a blood-line to become the next king, led by King Chris. This all took place in a fairy-tale place called Wawanakwa Land."

"Wawanakwa Land? Isn't it like the lame island you were in a long time ago?" Daisy informed. Justin had to just change the subject.

"Yeah, but this is different. This fairy-tale land was just full piece of heaven itself! You have these hot-rod chariots, just like those vehicles your Barbies ride. There's even a fountain full of chocolate that can never be seen anywhere. And there is a magical kingdom that has every technological advance there ever is. It's like a futuristic fairytale." Justin imagined as her daughter was just amazed.

"Tell me more, daddy!"

"Okay...and inside the kingdom, was yours truly...and it all started like this..." Justin replied as the whole story now transformed into a platinum kingdom around a diamond-filled land. It was metallic all over the place with every building shining like the giant quarter there ever was.

Standing there on the throne was King Chris. He was as royal as it gets. All shiny from head to toe. Sparkling like the finest club soda that ever tasted out of a soda fountain without losing any fizz. He was now greeted by his son, Prince Justin.

Prince Justin was decked in a breathless platinum suit fit for a knight with a nice dragon imprint covering the most of the outfit. The nice little dragon imprint was a symbol of hope, determination, and the fire that filled his Hawaiian body, soul, and mind. He was a complete combination of gentleman and knight put together. He was a gentleman on the fact that he had stunning male supermodel looks and is a charmer with the ladies because of his care-free attitude and a knight because he became the valiant warrior that protected Wawanakwa Land from the evil Lord Scott.

"Father. I have come to you in victory, my good sire." Justin spoke as he kneeled down in honor. King Chris was most pleased with what he'd has done so far.

"I see. Considering that you have protected the Queen's kingdom in the town of Muskoka. Considering why that dastardly Lord Scott had tried to do Queen Blaineley, but luckily...you prevented the assassination attempt. For that, the Queen thanks you for all of your troubles." King Chris responded in thanks.

"Only one thanks is good enough, father. I will now settle down to my room." Prince Justin bowed once again. But King Chris stopped him from leaving.

"Before you go, my son. There is something that Queen Blaineley from Muskoka Land would like to speak to you in this message mirror." King Chris responded as he faced the clear-view mirror to Justin so that he could see it.

A static soon comes from the mirror and Queen Blaineley's image appears. She had looked so attractive and so young for a queen, even though she was a bit 30-ish, yet 40-ish. But she had the looks of a brilliant supermodel.

"Prince Justin, I have come to you from Muskoka Land. I want to say thanks to you for taking care of that ignorant rat Lord Scott. He almost put this whole village in peril with his balls of fire that infests him and the sky all put together. We won't know were would we be without you in this time of distress. For that, you must be rewarded full time." Queen Blaineley replied as Prince Justin understood every word that came through the Queen's mouth. But the Prince soon cut her off, but respectively.

"Queen Blaineley, there is no need. Only the protection of your fabulous kingdom is reward enough." Justin added as the Queen wasn't quite finished.

"Thanks. But this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I have an offer for you that will help mold our two kingdoms into one in peace." The Queen said as the prince now felt a little bit anxious, yet not too anxious. But he just felt so calm.

"I understand. What is the offer?" Prince Justin replied yet again as the Queen thought up of a tremendous offer to give to the Prince of Wawanakwa Land. Luckily, it only took her nanoseconds to come up with the perfect solution.

"I want you to marry my daughter, Princess Heather."

Whoa, that was unexpected. He didn't know the Queen had a daughter. Yet, this was most surprising to Justin so far.

"My apologies, I didn't know you had a Princess in your kingdom." the Prince responded with respect.

"Yes, well. I recently sent Princess Heather on a mission to locate the jeweled stone of the Arinx (Aer-inks), right before that devious Lord Scott decided to infiltrate our kingdom, and nevertheless, she became quite successful moments after you left our kingdom. That jeweled stone represents what my land needs to survive. Without it, we will be defenseless. Right now, we are rebuilding the remains that is our land. Much of our palace only suffered minor damage, and with the Arinx, we will rebuild faster and we will proceed to work between our two kingdoms put together. Inside, she may be a princess, but on the outside, she is one of the toughest fighters in my army. Here's a picture of Princess Heather." The Queen added as a picture of Princess Heather, sitting down in the royal chair appeared in the mirror.

Justin just couldn't believe it when he saw that image of her.

She had the most beautiful, breathtaking long black hair that streamed to her back, not to mention those almond-shaped black eyes that just witnessed her beauty all over her body. And that sweet, caring smile that she possessed, melted Justin's heart inside his body. She was built in that stunning, yet sparkling red dress, complete with matching white gloved and a little platinum tiara. Her face felt so innocent and alluring. Justin could feel like he was gonna lose conscious by looking a creature so beautiful and gorgeous like Princess Heather. She even had the body of a captivating supermodel that just matched so perfectly for her. Prince Justin would likely imagined how they would rule one day in a peaceful land full of love.

Justin felt like he was really gonna swoon looking at her for real when Queen Blaineley finally snapped him out of his daydream.

"It's okay if you can't say anything. My daughter is beautiful for you, and I think with this marriage...we will bring our kingdoms into one. My daughter will look forward to meeting you in the days to come. Until then...good day, Prince Justin." Blaineley replied as her image disappeared from the mirror.

King Chris had a honest look on his face.

"I hope that put a smile to your face, son. You can expect Princess Heather's arrival in the next few days. We will make sure that we will expect her and her Queen a warm welcome." King Chris smiled down on his son.

"I will follow your orders, my dear father. Thank you." Justin bowed down as he finally left to his master bedroom upstairs. Around the whole night, Justin looked at the incredible shining moon and dreamt of the very same woman in which he would now share his entire life forever in just several days from now. He could just imagine once again. Getting married and having a prince/princess of their own. Helping their army lead through revolutions of wars against anyone who threatened their kingdom. Sharing every last tender embracing moments as a handsome king and a beautiful queen through a land of love and tenderness. He relaxed all through the night thinking about Princess Heather.

**Back to reality...**

"Mmmmmm...that was real beautiful, daddy...so...is mommy the beautiful princess?" Daisy replied as Justin let out a nervous smile.

"Well, sweetie..." Justin added as he was soon cut off.

"Justin, could you go feed the cats? They've been a couple of days without food, and I don't want them to look like toothpicks! I swear, the last time these cats have been fed is when I asked Lindsiot to take care of them. I swear, she thinks cat food is latin for 'hemi engine'!" Justin's wife said upstairs as he was a bit annoyed that someone would interrupt his story.

"Oh, crap...I'll be back, sweetie...I'll tell you more of the story." Justin said to his daughter as he left the room. Curse the interruptance...

* * *

><p><strong>I bet everyone of you can realize who Justin's beautiful wife in reality is...<strong>

**The story continues onto the next chapter after you read and review!**


	2. Ch 2: The First Encounter, Part I

**"The Adventures of Prince Justin"**

**Rated T for Whatnot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and any of its characters. Still.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The First Encounter, Part 1<br>**

Daisy was feeling a little tired all of a sudden, but she didn't wanna fall asleep right ahead. Her eyes felt a little dazed just like a baby was fallen asleep by a silent lullaby, but luckily Justin appeared just in time to keep her awake.

"Sorry for the long wait, those darn cats can be frothy sometimes...where were we...?" Justin replied as he sat on his stool again.

"I know! Prince Justin went to his room and thought of the beautiful princess, daddy! That's where we are!" her daughter replied, helping her father catch up with the rest of the story.

"Thanks...it's that when I'm gone for a long time, I tend to forget. Okay, Prince Justin was in castle thinking of the gorgeous princess that was Heather when suddenly..."

**Back to the story...**

Geoff, the king's personal yet respectable servant and a family friend of the prince, came through the door.

"Enjoying the moonlight are we?" Geoff replied as Justin looked to him.

"You can't believe what you've could have seen." Justin responded in which Geoff couldn't quite understand what he was exactly talking about.

"I don't get it...what did you see?" said Geoff.

"That image of the princess. You could've seen how beautiful she was, Geoff. She had that gorgeous long black hair that went down to her back, that amazing flawless face, that amazing red dress, and the way that she innocently looked...it was like looking at a beautiful piece of heaven, man. I'm not gonna lie one bit about this..." Justin spoke in such a daydreaming tone.

"Ohhhhh...wow. So that's what you saw? You have to come let me take a look at her, dude." Geoff pleaded, but Justin would never hear of it.

"I wish I could, but the Queen from Muskoka Land only sent the image to me. Not to mention that she gave me quite the reward for saving her kingdom." Justin looked back at the moonlight once again.

"Really? What kind of reward? Money? Food?" Geoff questioned him. Justin gave him one heck of a respectible response.

"Better than that, Geoff. My reward is to marry Princess Heather." Justin smiled as Geoff was in fact a bit surprised by the response.

"All of that kingdom-saving resulted in that? I gotta say...you are one lucky prince to get a girl like that. And because of that...I'm throwing you a bachelor party! Just you, me, Owen, Trent, Cody and D.J. is gonna be there non-stop!" he spoke as he was just proud of his best friend.

"I appreciate the comment, Geoff. But now...I must get some air in me. If my father knows where I am in this late of hour. Tell him I've gone for a little walk. I know it worries him so when I've gone out this late, but at least he knows what I'm capable of." Justin replied as he slid down the long blue banner and landed on his own two feet. He soon had gone to his stable.

Prince Justin had counted on his trusty black stallion named "Phantom". Without his horse to take to battle, Justin would be defenseless at most times, but he claimed victories on foot. His horse was his entire life. It was also good-looking just like it's human companion that was the prince himself. The same blue eyes and the breath-taking presence.

The prince and his stallion had rode out of the town not too far away. What seemed to be somewhat of a pond where the moon shone on the clear image of the quiet waters and the rest of the fireflies surrounded the whole entire park-like atmosphere.

Prince Justin soon got off his horse, who was getting a drink of water from the pond.

"Mmmmmmmm...it feels really good to be alive, doesn't it?" Justin said as he took a look around at the whole scenery. It was just so beautiful...the trees, the pond, and the fireflies fluttering around beautifully.

They took another piece of silence, until...

...Justin was cut off by singing of some sorts.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

What was this singing voice exactly coming from all of a sudden? Was it coming from the trees, or the small, yet calm pond itself? Justin had looked around the circle of the pond, and what his eyes captured next...stopped his heart entirely.

That long beautiful flowing black hair.

That innocent, yet flawless face.

Beautiful pouty lips.

An a sparkling white glittery a body of desirable proportions. Justin couldn't imagine what he'd had saw with his own blue eyes.

It was actually the real Princess Heather. And she wasn't quite alone. With her happened to be a companion of her own. It was a white pony that just sparkled and captured Justin's eyes like a priceless crystal.

Prince Justin quietly went to the sight of the Princess as he was just entranced by her singing voice. It had sounded like a combination of Mariah Carey, Crystal Gayle, and Whitney Houston all put together. Her singing could make the prince easily swoon completely. Justin took a deep breath inside as the smell of strawberry-vanilla came through the aroma of Heather's hair. So captivating.

But he had decided to press forward like the gentleman he was and finally talk to the woman.

"That's a pretty nice voice you got there..." Justin spoke to her as Princess Heather finally turned around.

"Wow...thank you..." the Princess said, letting out a nice blush. Heather couldn't believe at the sight of Prince Justin unlike never before.

The way that Prince Justin was decked out in leathery black with the dragon imprint was amazing. His amazing white teeth that shined and sparkled as the moon itself. That breathtaking shaggy black hair that was heart-stopping. And those blue eyes...the sparkle of his blue eyes made Princess Heather sigh inside.

"So...are you the Princess that Queen Blaineley was talking about?" Justin responded, just for a reason.

"Correct. I'm Princess Heather of Muskoka Land. And you are?" Heather replied as she introduced herself to the handsome Hawaiian prince.

"I'm Prince Justin of Wawanakwa Land, it's a pleasure to gaze in your acquaintance..." the prince said as he gently took the silk-covered hand of the princess and gave it a light kiss. The way his lips gently placed her skin made Heather light up like a light-bulb. He also took a look at Heather's fabulous pony.

"That's a nice pony you got there. I don't think I've ever seen one so glittery before..."

"Ohhhh, that. That's my horse, Bruiser. It's a really tough name for a pony, but she always has my back in the stress of things. She's kinda cute too. I don't think I know a horse who would protect me in the middle of things, but I think she's capable of herself quite nicely." Heather replied as she rubbed her pony's back, just arousing her in amazement. This was really like Justin's friendship with his horse.

Justin's stallion, Phantom, was just fixated by Heather's pretty lean and tall pony. The same size, the same stature. He hooved on over to Bruiser and just gazed a look at her romantically. Weird enough, her pony just smelled like strawberry vanilla as well. Phantom just took a sniff of her which made Bruiser blush madly just like the princess.

"Hehehe...I'm glad to see your horse likes Bruiser..." Heather chuckled softly.

"Yeah. That's my companion Phantom. I never leave out of town without this fella here. We just travel together, we go to battle together...but without Phantom watching my back, I always need to be careful of where I'm gonna get jumped on, but I wouldn't worry about that." Justin smiled at his companion who was taking a quick fancy to Heather's pony.

"It's really kind of sweet to see that..." Princess Heather replied, awwing at the flirtation between the pony Bruiser, and the stallion Phantom. She now turned to the prince. There was an idea that came to Justin's mind right now.

"You wanna walk with me and get to know me more?" the Prince said as he requested to the Princess.

"I would love that..." Heather spoke tenderly as she got up on her pony. "Heigh-ho, Bruiser!"

"I'm glad to hear you say it..." Justin replied tenderly as well as he got up on his trusty stallion. "Heigh-ho, Phantom!"

The horses had now walked close to each other as Princess Heather and Prince Justin had left the pond and soon gave way to a peaceful forest where no endangered creature would never harm the beautiful pair such as them.

**Back to reality...**

"Mmmmmm...that was so sweet, daddy..." Daisy sighed in amazement.

"Thanks, sweetie..." Justin said, being appreciated by her little daughter.

"I have one question though...what's a bachelor party?" Daisy asked. Her dad looked quite strained, but he just decided to play it off quite well.

"Well, sweetie. A bachelor party is what we people do before we're married. Take my bachelor party for example, me and the boys decided to have fun by...watching very special movies made consistently for adults and drank the forbidden wheaty liquid that was covered inside a bottle. And then after that...we went bowling and that was pretty much it. And take your mommy's bachelor party for example, he and her friends, quite consistently Bridgette, Beth, and Lindsay...they went to a show made consistently of guys who just wanna take a load off by just taking off their warm clothing and just get cozy among a globe of lights that surround the whole place. That's what a bachelor party feels like. And when you're 18 or 21 and if you do decide to get married...you can have one too." Justin spoke as he understood her daughter's statement.

"Really? That's amazing..." Daisy spoke like she was amazed.

"Yep...now if you'll excuse me...I gotta go take a leak. My bladder's the size of a baseball itself. We'll continue the story until I get back, okay sweetie?" Justin said to her daughter as she agreed. He had left the room yet again in such a desperate hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so good writing all this HeatherJustin fluff. Good news is, it's gonna continue into Part II! Until then, read and review!**


	3. Ch 3: The First Encounter, Part II

**"The Adventures of Prince Justin"**

**Rated T for Whatnot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama and any of its characters. Still.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The First Encounter, Part 2<strong>

Justin had appeared once again trying to keep Daisy awake for the remainder of the night. It took a little bit longer than 10 minutes for him to continue the story.

"Sorry for the long wait, honey. Your mother was scared about a rat that was sneaking all over the kitchen. So I just threw my knife at him and he was just ratatouille. So...you have any idea where we are?" Justin said as he took the stool once again.

"Oh, I know...Prince Justin and the Princess met! And their horsies fell in love with each other!" Daisy cooed at the image. Although it wasn't was Justin thought at all.

"Well...it wasn't what I was thinking of, but I guess that works to...okay...it all started like this..."

**Back to the story...**

Prince Justin and Princess Heather had now traveled alongside their companions, Phantom and Bruiser, who we're busy making lovey-dovey eyes at each other as their hooves walked side by side together. They we're busy trading stories between each other while the fireflies stood upon them.

"So...what do you do besides being en excellent knight?" the Princess said as she continued to gaze at Prince Justin.

"Well...the only thing that matters to me is to make sure I do my hardest to protect my land from evil and death up above." the Prince replied. "...Sometimes, I tend to worry about the people and friends that I love when I'm gone for a long time. I somehow get the feeling that the smell of fire may infest it soon enough, but I'm always there to make sure that the people who are closer to me live longer."

"Wow...that is impressive. I'd bet your mother and father must be proud of you." Princess Heather responded to him. But somehow, Prince Justin felt a little down when she brought it up. What could this be exactly?

"About that...my parents are not here anymore. They died a long time ago..." Prince Justin replied grimy. His statement touched Princess Heather like a warm water bottle.

"Ohhhh...I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Well...it all started when I was 6 years old and me and my brother Alejandro were happy spending time with my real parents. We laughed, we sing, and we played. It was really normal for us. But all of it changed when these evil red dragons started attacking the whole village. It just happened to be Lord Scott and he somehow cast these dragons on our whole entire town. My real father knew at first, so he started evacuating her mother, Alejandro, and me to a safe underground tavern in the village. They ran and ran even more, but these dragons were just too much for them. My mother's foot was stuck in a hole and my father just tried desperately to get out, but it was just to no avail. Lord Scott and his dragon had breathed fire on to both of them, where they were burned alive." Prince Justin spoke grimly as Princess Heather had felt sad for him.

"I'm really sorry..." the Princess said softly in comfort.

"Me and my brother cried seeing that. Luckily, there was someone I told about my tragedy. It was King Chris himself. He just felt sorry for the both of us, so he did the most noble thing by adopting us as his sons. I never felt so used to royalty once before. Me and Alejandro were living it up like we were the richest sons on the planet. But there was one moment that changed me and Alejandro's life once and for all. King Chris told me that only me and Alejandro would only be suited on who would be the lead Prince of the kingdom. He put me and my brother in tests on how to pick up a sword and fight, dodge fire with our shields, and ride a horse in the middle of battle, although me and Alejandro wouldn't be suitable for a war just yet." Prince Justin spoke as he finally laid a quiet smile.

"How so..." Princess Heather added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but in the end...King Chris chose me as the Kingdom's lead Prince. But I think it might have scorned my brother. You see, back in the past...my brother Alejandro was a troublemaker. He was just in more trouble then I am. One day when we were 11, Alejandro ended up stealing boxes of Apples that he wanted for himself. Once, he planted them in my bedroom so that Alejandro would lead the authorities to the false evidence. And he ended up blaming it on me." Prince Justin scowled a little bit of that thought.

"So...did you get arrested for it?" Princess Heather added once again.

"Well, not exactly. King Chris was there with the authorities as well. The King knew exactly well that I wouldn't do any of this stuff. So he'd just let me off with a free pass. It seemed that whatever Alejandro would want to cause trouble, he'd make me take the blame. But it wouldn't affect me in the least. I just happened to be the good son that King Chris saw in his eyes. But I think that it made Alejandro sick that he wasn't being appreciated by his efforts. So without any warning...he'd ran away from the kingdom to heaven-knows-where. I don't blame him for leaving, because he was jealous of me. Soon, jealousy just grew to hatred. He hated me for the way I am now. Nobody knew where my brother was."

Princess Heather just grew horrible knowing that Prince Justin's partnership with Alejandro had grew worse because of this.

"But sources told me that Alejandro had now aligned with Lord Scott secretly in order to gain more power so that he would come back to this village and someday take my spot as Prince. It hurt me so bad that he would do something so foolish and unforgiving." Prince Justin cringed angrily a bit.

The Prince's entire story soon reminded Heather of a similar tale, otherwise it wasn't like Justin's tale.

"Well...at least you're never alone. When I was 6 as well, I was adopted by Queen Blaineley when my parents gave me away because my parents ended up dying from tuberculosis. My birth mother's last words to the Queen was 'Please take care of my daughter...' And the Queen stood by her promise. She treated me like I was actually her daughter. She showered me with gifts, even though I just came from poor family. I still think of my mother and father as well even though they didn't live to see me grow up. But no matter if they were dead or alive, I always knew in my heart that they were proud of me, no matter what." Princess Heather spoke as she forcely braved a smile after her comment.

"I glad you were able to deal with your parent's death. I guess we're pretty much even." Prince Justin replied as a firefly flew across him.

"Yeah, but Blaineley knew that I could defend myself because of my tough exterior. At one time, when a war between my kingdom and a bunch of Mongolians broke out 8 years ago, I saw a dead knight in front of me. It was one of the Mongolians that was killed by one of our men. I knew from that exact moment that I had to defend myself. I couldn't spend the rest of my life all cooped up and alone. So I grabbed a sword and shield and my life was changed forever. When the brief war was over and the Queen had saw me with a sword and shield in my hand...she knew that I was a fighter through and through. She was highly impressed that I knew all the assassination spots to every body there is. Queen Blaineley had now made into the warrior princess I am today." Princess Heather spoke reminiscing.

Prince Justin was just impressed that on the inside, she was a vengeful warrior in Muskoka Land only to be a gentle, loving princess on the outside. They soon got off their horses and had approached a cliff where the amazing landscape had caught their eyes.

"Wow...it's even more beautiful than I imagined..." Princess Heather smiled as she saw Wawanakwa Land far away. The way its lights had lit up across the whole village was nothing short of extroadinary. Prince Justin agreed with the beautiful part, although he wouldn't even know who he was referring to, the beautiful landscape of Justin's home village or the Princess herself.

"Yeah...it's really romantic too...so unbelievable..." the Prince said as he had witnessed the beautiful sight as well.

Minutes passed as Prince Justin and Princess Heather had unexpectedly held hands during the whole time. They just didn't know it until now. They would've broke that little grip away because of embarassment, but shockingly...Heather felt his warmth. So soft and so cloudlike. Heather's heart was just gonna melt like silky chocolate.

"You have such warm hands..." Heather cooed as she blushed in front of the Prince.

"Thanks. I'm really glad I knew a lot about you. You're just that beautiful and gorgeous when you're like that..." Prince Justin cooed as well. Heather felt like she would sigh inside if it had too.

But something unexpected happened...

As the prince and princess still held hands, their faces were now starting to get close to each other. Both Princess Heather and Prince Justin's gazes to each other was just so mesmerizing, so hypnotic, and just so heart-melting. They would be wondering what each other's lips would taste like. With slow desperation...

...their lips had finally touched passionately. It was just an amazing sensation that filled everywhere inside the prince and princess. The sensation made Heather's hands touch and rub Justin's soft shaggy black hair. Justin had never felt something so warm and sweet touch his lips before. His hands was strapped on to Heather's lower back, feeling like he would never wanted to let go.

"Mmmmmmmm..." the Princess moaned passionately as Justin's tongue was gently shoved deep inside her mouth. Exploring ever bit of her pink morsel there ever was. His long tongue was just was warm as the embrace that they had a while ago. Heather urged him to rub his tongue inside her mouth more just for another warm feeling, but he soon slowly broke off the sweet french kiss.

Prince Justin soon looked at the Princess yet again. Such loving eyes filled both of them with passionate pride.

"Well just say it's a preview of what's yet to come..." Justin replied to Heather as he slowly got off to his horse.

"Wait, Justin...I just want to let you know that myself and the Queen will be heading to your palace right around the next couple of days. You wanna pretend we never met even though we already did?" Princess Heather replied to him. He looked back at her and gave her a wink.

"I would love nothing more, Princess Heather..." Prince Justin smiled at her as he and his partner Phantom, took off which left Princess Heather and her pony Bruiser to watch the stars go by. She had smiled, thinking of the wonderful, tender, yet passionate kiss the Prince had now given her. Her heart just exploded with just the sweet salvation he had now gave Princess Heather.

**Back to reality...**

"Ahhhhhhhh, that was lovely daddy..." Daisy sighed as Justin appreciated the gesture.

"I'm glad you feel that way..." Justin replied.

"But there's something I don't understand...what's with the pink morsel?" asked Daisy, in which Justin felt a bit off-guard.

"Well...pink morsel is a type of bubble-gum, sweetie. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go send your mommy some more face creamer. Her pretty looks don't wanna get damaged, and so do mine...but I'll come back with the continuation of the story!" Justin spoke as he left her daughter's room again.

"Okay, daddy!" Daisy exclaimed as she sighed sweetly once again. "I wonder what a pink morsel tastes like..."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I enjoy the HeatherJustin fluff!**

**Next chapter will be the debut of...(groans grimly)...Alejandro...**

**Until then, read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


End file.
